Supernatural (w OC's): Chapter 1: Sorry for the Horrible Cliffhanger
by Im-Skeletor
Summary: Dean, Sam, and Castiel were out on a hunt for a Succubus running around in West Valley City-Kearns in Utah, they were so close to dealing with the Succubus themselves until a unknown hockey player takes the demon down before they could even get close. But who is this brown haired, brown eyed, tall man? Well, it couldn't be anyone else but Tyler Herrera. (Warning: OC's!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

_** A/N: This is my first chapter to my OC story for SPN (Supernatural). I'm not sorry if you don't like it. I write stories to put myself at ease and to release tension, not to please you. But if you do like the story, yay! Thank you! I'm posting this/these stories because, simply, I need to man up and grow a pair instead of being so paranoid and scared all the time. But anyways, the story, again, has my OC's that I've had for a couple years or so. They come from my own personal and made up universe, their personalities, attitudes, quirks, physical traits, etc. are still in contact, they're just more modern compared to the original world they come from (something like Medieval Ages or Skyrim [or TES in general] or Fable if that helps). If you have any nice criticism for me, PM it to me, it'd be better and easier for me to look over rather than in reviews. **_

_** If you do not like OC/SPN character ships, well, that fucking sucks for you. It's not going to be prominent here in the story, but it's still there. Don't bitch and whine about it, okay? Go vent to your friends rather than at a stranger. **_

_** Sorry if my characters backgrounds are too sad or something like that. I do it for the very reason to relieve my tension, that and it makes me treasure them more and develop their personalities more. But not all of them have horrible pasts and still have a fascinating personality; so, don't flip tables. **_

_** This is also taking place in Utah (for the most part at least).**_

_** Also, apologies if the SPN cast is a bit OOC and for certain missing details, I'll probably fix it…maybe, just maybe. I'm really slow so lol and forgetful.**_

_** Anyways, enjoy the story, guys.**_

Tyler's POV

I groggily skated around the ice rink, gently pushing around the black puck about the ice. I had decided to get here before the hockey game started. I went to the waiting spot for my team once they had begun the game, rarely was I allowed to play after a certain incident…an incident I'm ashamed of; I hope it never happens again.

Once the game had ended I sighed softly, we lost again… I guess I shouldn't complain; only our second game of the season.

After I got dressed back into my normal clothes and my jacket, I couldn't help but to stay after and simply rest on one of the benches in the locker room. I gently dragged my hand down my face before adjusting my black cap and standing up. Once I was done in the locker room, right as I was leaving, I opened the door only to meet the beautiful face of a young woman with pitch black hair and seductive brown eyes.

"Can I help you, Ms.?" I asked, I tried not to sound so weary.

"Oh, yes…Could I have your autograph? And, could you show me to the exit? I'm rather new here." The young lady smiled and help up a picture of me and black sharpie pen.

I couldn't help but to blush softly at the fan I seem to have, "O-oh my, yes, of course. I can do both, Ms." I replied with a soft voice before taking the picture and pen.

I wrote down slowly before handing it back to her, she grinned upon me before putting the picture and pen away in her purse. We then headed towards the exit of the building.

3rd person POV

Dean groaned softly as he observed the outer entrance of the building once more.

"They've still gotta be here…the Succubus. All the women we saw here had families." Dean stated.

"Well, then we have to wait longer, she's still gotta be in there." Sam replied.

"They sure do like taking their sweet time then…" Dean retorted.

Not much later a woman had rolled out in front of Sam, Dean, and Castiel. The woman's demonic claws dug into the ground momentarily before standing up and glaring at Tyler, who was just barely walking out of the building. The three men were about to take action, but Tyler took the action before they could even get close to the demon—Tyler grabbed the demon by the hands despite she had begun gnawing at his hands as he dragged her over to his ratty car.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" Dean barked as he followed Tyler with Sam and Castiel in tow, getting his gun ready just in case.

"Go away, please, sir's. I have this handled." Tyler remarked in the most polite yet rude way.

Once Tyler arrived to his car he grabbed the demon by the hair and forced her to face in front of the side-view mirror, he ended up getting kicked hard in the ribcage but he managed to successfully get her attached to her reflection in the mirror, soon she was trapped in the mirror itself, at that moment Tyler fell to the ground gripping his ribs, he never thought a demon at that level could kick him as hard as she did.

Dean smirked as he peered down at the young brunette on the ground, "That's most certainly a new method of dealing with a Succubus…"

"Uh, thanks?" Tyler whimpered as he stood, he turned towards the trio, "Uh, who are you, exactly?" He asked shyly.

Sam quickly took action before Dean decided what he thought would be the perfect lie to tell, "I'm Sam Winchester, this is my brother Dean and our friend Castiel," Sam introduced them all politely before inquiring who the tall brunette was, "And who are you?"

"My pleasure to meet you three, I'm Tyler Herrera…" Tyler said as he shifted in a paranoid manner.

Dean noticed quickly, "Somethin' botherin' ya, kid?" He inquired.

"Nothing—!" Tyler squealed and shook his hands in nervousness.

Castiel knew what was going on in Tyler's head, but he remained quiet.

Once Tyler's phone started ringing he simply ignored it the first few rings before speaking, "Must be my sister…I should get going before she decides to hunt me down with a baseball bat. It was nice meeting you three nonetheless. Goodbye." He bowed his head before walking to the drivers' side of the car.

Dean shrugged, "See ya," He said before leaving as Sam simply nodded, Dean turned towards the parking lot—he kept turning only to see that his car had been hijacked, "Are you kidding me?!" He snarled loudly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

_**A/N: Yey, second chapter. I promise this chapter is going to be longer than the first. I apologize for the first chapter, it was short lol. Also, please leave reviews! I'd love to know your guys' thoughts! **_

Tyler ended up getting out of his car to see what the problem was, "Is there a problem, gentlemen?" He asked with a soft voice.

"Someone hijacked my car!" Dean barked.

"That's a shame… If you want, you can crash at my place and then me or my sisters could help you find your car tomorrow…" Tyler offered.

"Isn't there any motels…?" Dean grunted and stared at Tyler with furious green eyes.

"Oh, sure there is, but do you really want to waste money? That and motels in this city aren't exactly…nice." Tyler retorted.

Dean went to argue but Sam elbowed him and spoke, "That's very nice of you, Tyler. We would love to stay at your place for the night." Sam smiled.

"Alright, Climb in." Tyler smiled shyly before crawling back into the drivers' seat of his car (Toyota Crayola).

While Tyler wasn't paying attention, Dean and Sam raced to the 'shotgun' seat, but before they knew it Castiel stole the seat, Dean pouted before taking a back seat—along with Sam.

Castiel went to buckle up, but couldn't, the seat belt refused to go longer than two inches, Tyler quickly put his own seat belt on before going to help Castiel with his.

"Sorry 'bout it, the car is a bit…rundown," Tyler chuckled awkwardly as he reached around Castiel to fix the seat belt, once he did fix it he just finished the job and buckled him in—he made sure it was actually buckled, "There we go." He smiled softly.

Once they arrived to Tyler's home and were about to enter the house the front door was (figuratively) ripped open by a black-haired female.

"Tyler!" She screamed and flailed violently.

"Yes, hello, Hunter…" Tyler muttered.

"Where have you been?! I thought you died or something!" The girl squealed.

"Uh, no…I'm still alive. Now, move before I run you over." Tyler groaned softly.

"Okay~!" Hunter giggled before running up the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Thank you…, and sorry about my little sister…she's looney." Tyler sighed before moving so the trio could enter and go to the front room upstairs.

Once the trio was sat comfortably on the couch Rhonwen, Hunter and Tyler's older sister, entered the room, she sneered at them slightly before glaring at her younger brother in disgust.

"Who tha' hell are these freaks, Tyler?" The honey-eyed female inquired with disgust in her voice.

"Why so disgusted?" Dean smirked suggestively, but he got ignored by Rhonwen.

"She always looks like this, Mr. Winchester. And Rhonwen," Tyler cleared his throat, "Shut up."

"Stupid brat…" Rhonwen scoffed before walking downstairs with her coffee cup in hand.

"As you can tell, she doesn't like me too much… Anyways, I'll go get your rooms ready. Ignore Hunter at all costs, she's way too hyper to carry on any decent conversation…" Well, that's what Tyler thought of his sister at the moment.

As Tyler was standing up Sam inquired, "Why doesn't she like you?" He was genuinely curious, he didn't worry much about invading privacy since it was obvious the foul relationship between Tyler and Rhonwen was pretty open.

"I…I have no idea, honestly… Maybe because I'm…No…, I really have no idea." Tyler answered shakily before leaving.

"Huh…" Sam muttered before looking about the front room.

"Wow…what a family." Dean chuckled lowly as he raised a brow at a picture that had more than just a few children in it.

Hunter waddled into the room, of course she was eavesdropping, "Yup! Tyler used to be hyper as a puppy back then, too!" She chirped.

"All of you seem quite hyper in that picture…" Castiel spoke up.

"Yeah…I remember that picture like it was yesterday. I miss it… Only a few of us are that happy now; the rest are permanently exhausted." Hunter continued to smile, her smile seemed like it was stuck to her face.

"Clearly you aren't exhausted." Sam laughed softly.

"I'll never be exhausted! I'm always up for a challenge and adventure!" Hunter squealed, "Anyways, any of you handsome men hungry? We have pizza!"

"I'm starving actually!" Dean exclaimed before standing up, but only to be forced to sit back down by Hunter.

"Sit! I'll get it for you!" She then ran off to the kitchen, of course she made sure if Sam and Castiel wanted any.

_After they had eaten…_

"Well, I have work tomorrow so I'm gonna turn in," Hunter jumped up onto her feet, "G'night, cuties!" She said lazily before walking downstairs to her room.

"G'night." The trio of men replied.

Castiel peered over at a dark green bundle of blankets in the chair in the corner with a lamp. Dean yawned loudly before standing up, stretching as he stood, it was a surprise he was tired for once.

"Well, I'm going to bed. G'night." Dean grunted before waddling to one of the guest rooms.

"I think I'm gonna go sleep, too. G'night, Cas." Sam said and smiled lazily at Castiel after looking over at the green bundle in the chair named Tyler prior to leaving.

"Good night, Dean and Sam." Castiel replied quietly.

After Dean and Sam left to their room, Castiel stayed comfortably on the couch, simply thinking about who-knows-what, Cas jumped a bit when he heard a whump—snapped out of his daze he peered over at the dark green lump on the ground.

"Are you okay, Mr. Herrera?" Castiel inquired as he tipped his head to the side a bit.

"Yeah…," Tyler groaned softly as he sat up under his blankets but with his head popped out, "And, just call me Tyler…" He smiled softly over at Castiel.

Cas simply nodded. Tyler sighed softly before gently shoving his blankets back onto the chair; he stood up slowly before stretching and yawning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

The next day after they had found the Impala with ease, Tyler returned to his home. The trio decided to stop at a restaurant, fill up on food and all before their next long trip. Coincidentally, Hunter worked there; she begged to be their waitress, which she was allowed to be.

"Hey, cuties!" She squealed and ran up to them.

"Oh, hey, Hunter, you work here, huh?" Sam commented and smiled.

"Yup, always before I go to college!" She chirped as she took out her pencil and notepad, "Now, what would you three like to drink?"

Once they ordered their drinks she nodded before skipping away to the kitchen. Eventually she returned with their drinks and straws.

"Are ya'll ready to order?" Hunter asked, her voice always remaining happy and chirpy.

"Yup!" Sam replied before ordering what he wanted, Dean following suite, but Castiel simply sticking to his water.

"Alright," Hunter wrote all of it down before gently ruffling Sam's hair and kissing the side of his head sweetly, "I'll be back!"

Sam blushed softly as Dean chuckled, Sam punched his shoulder, "Shut up."

Once Hunter came back with their food and gave it to them, she welcomed them once they thanked her. She sighed softly in relief before nodding, she went to leave but her phone rang so she answered it, her smile being replaced with a deep frown, Sam noticed.

"What's wrong, Hunter?" The tall brunette queried.

"Uh," She hesitated to reply, "Tyler…I'm just worried, he left a voicemail…he sounded in terrible pain, physically and psychologically. I'm worried… I'm going to go home and check up on him—." She choked up a little bit, despite her past she had always been sensitive.

"Hunter… Before we had met you we saw Tyler deal with a demon, a Succubus in particular… Do you know about demons too?" Sam asked in a hushed voice so bystanders wouldn't hear.

The silver-eyed female hesitated once more before nodding and whispering, "Yes…I do… Do you think he's against one right now?"

"It's a possibility. I sensed something wrong with your house when we had stayed there…" Sam shrugged a bit.

Hunter ignored that last sentence, "Well, he did scream Katie, Get Off Me…Katie is…is his…giant whore of an ex-girlfriend. She moved to New York and never spoke to him again besides to tell him she has another boyfriend, but that was a while back…I don't know why she would come after him; she initiated the break-up as well." Hunter sighed shakily.

"Probably a Shape-shifter… We should get to him before something worse happens to him." Sam claimed and began to rise from his seat.

"A-alright, I'll put your food in boxes," Hunter whined before running off, but being stopped by Sam, "W-what is it, Sam?" She cooed worriedly as she peered up at him.

As Sam gripped Hunter's arm gently he looked back down at her, "I want you to stay here and wait for us to return, okay?" Sam answered his voice a tad bit softer than usual.

"Alright, I understand your point. Get going and stay safe." Hunter whimpered softly before leaving.

Sam grabbed Dean's arm before ripping him out of his seat and taking him out of the building, Castiel following shortly, Dean yelped and dropped his fork, "Hey!" He yelled.

"Shut up, Dean. We have a life to save!" Sam barked and dragged them to the Impala.

Sam eventually got Dean to drive to Hunter's house, once they arrived Dean and Sam got out of the Impala and grabbed a Silver-Bullet Gun for themselves before stalking into the house which had the front door ripped off it's hinges, Castiel taking a silver dagger just in case before the trunk of the Impala was closed.

"I'll look upstairs. You look downstairs, Dean." Sam commanded before walking upstairs.

With a sneer Dean retorted, "Who said you were givin' orders?" He waltzed downstairs after that.

In silence, Castiel wandered into the backyard, instantly heading for the shed.

Castiel slowly steps into the shed in a defensive stance, looking around soon his eyes landed on Tyler who could barely be seen by the dimness of the shed, but it was obvious enough he was injured and unconscious. The angel slowly walked up to Tyler before getting onto one knee, he gently put his hand on Tyler's head, Tyler not making a response—just simply breathing.

A thick wooden bat levitated behind the Angel before repeatedly and violently whacking him over the head, the first hit causing him to tip over, he quietly whimpered from the other whacks—it simply getting on his nerves. He quickly grabs the bat in hopes of making it stop, but he only got lifted off his feet and thrown up against a wall of the small and near-empty shed, despite being thrown against the shed he kept a good grip on the bat, even beginning to being thrown around the shed violently he kept a good grip on it, eventually the bat ripped itself out of Castiel's grip—dropping him onto the ground—and floated back to a corner.

Castiel aimed the silver dagger at the corner, "Come out!" He yelled sternly.

Telling by the silhouette of the person, Castiel could tell he was up against a petite, young female. She sighed softly before shaking her head and getting in her own stance, or what it seemed like from her silhouette.

"I'm kinda doin' some interpersonal business here, Mister. Could you kindly bugger off?" The voice was strangely familiar, but Castiel couldn't piece it together.

"Who and what are you?!" Castiel demanded an explanation.

"I honestly don't plan on givin' my name out, so…have fun with the puzzle, Castiel." The woman huffed.

"You know my name…" Castiel muttered.

"Indeed, I do…" she stated before jumping back into her corner when Sam and Dean entered the shed.

"Did you kill the demon already, Cas?" Dean asked.

"No…but it's in here—," Castiel was about to state where but Sam and Dean were quickly knocked unconscious by the quick petite woman Castiel recently spoke to, he threw the silver dagger right in the woman's back, but it didn't cause her to even land on a knee let alone cause her to die, "What…?" Castiel expected the woman to be the shape-shifter, but oh how he was wrong.


End file.
